


ghosts need rest too

by littlekittenhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I did it!!, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy the junhoon content, finally no angst!!, happy halloween y'all!!, have fun, here's my contribution to the junhoon fanfest, it's a ghost boy and his human, it's like 2 suggestive jokes y'all so dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenhui/pseuds/littlekittenhui
Summary: Junhui moves into a new place, and meets his roommate, Jihoon.The only problem is that having a roommate wasn't mentioned on the lease, and Jihoon is translucent.





	ghosts need rest too

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone~ happy halloween!! I wanted to contribute to the junhoon ficfest that is (was???) happening, so this is my submission ^-^ I wrote this a while ago so I could as the mod questions, but they never responded, so I'm posting this myself cause it's technically halloween now and I wanted this out around that time ^-^
> 
> enjoy some fluff~

______________________________

Junhui quickly realized that his new apartment was a bit odd.

Not in the fact that it smelled weird, or there were questionable stains, or even that his neighbors were bothersome. In fact, the apartment was in perfect condition, his neighbors were a kind, older couple, and he got the place for quite a bargain. It was the fact that there was someone else living there, and he hadn’t requested a roommate. 

At first, Junhui hadn’t noticed the other male. He had been so busy unpacking and getting settled into the place, all while going to work and taking care of himself. He hadn’t even fathomed that there could be another person living with him, as they had no furniture, no clothes, no room. Despite that, it didn’t stop Jihoon from living with him.

The first time Junhui had met the shorter man, he had been coming out of the shower. Towel hanging around his waist, he went to the living room to watch a cooking show (he had been hoping that Chopped was on, but sadly, all that was on was The Pioneer Woman). He sat carelessly on his couch, when he suddenly heard, “You’re really gonna walk around in just that? Don’t you have any shame? I guess looking like that though, you probably don’t have any.” 

Shrieking, Junhui stood up and frantically looked around the room, trying to locate the source of the voice, when he saw a short, young man staring at him with an amused expression. Trying to calm his breathing, Junhui pressed a hand to his chest, only to realize he was completely bare (save for the towel that had miraculously stayed on during his ungraceful panic) in front of a stranger. Junhui looked at the man with a puzzled expression, before smoothly asking, “Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my apartment?” 

Snorting, the shorter man plopped down onto the couch, unfazed by the tall man who seemed to be getting more and more hysterical as time passed. He replied coolly, “I’m Jihoon. I live here.” 

Junhui continued to stare at him, baffled, “What are you talking about? When I got this place, the landlord didn’t mention anything about having a roommate. Plus, there’s only one room here, and I moved into it, so there’s no way you could live here.” 

Scoffing, Jihoon stood up and made his way over to Junhui, who shrunk away as the amused man got closer. While Junhui wasn’t necessarily scared of the stranger, he was wary of him. He had no idea where this mystery man had come from, and now he was claiming to live in the apartment with him. What kind of whack job was he? Plus, he had a kind of intimidating aura, which meant that Junhui should stay the fuck away from him, considering he was still completely naked.

Jihoon stopped a foot in front of the taller man, looking into his confused eyes, a smirk growing on his face as he continued, “You know, you’re not a very observant guy. I’ve been here since you moved in, and you didn’t see me. I wasn’t that shocked, usually people can’t see me, but now you’re showing me you can see me. You must’ve not been paying attention at all since you moved in,” Jihoon laughed at Junhui’s offended expression, “Even now, you’re not seeing the biggest clue in the puzzle.” 

“What are you talking about?!” Junhui yelled, fed up with being made fun of by this rude stranger. 

Smirking, Jihoon simply said, “I’m translucent, dude. Did you not catch that?”

______________________________

  
  


So. Junhui has a ghost living his apartment. 

At first, it was quite awkward between the two. Junhui had spluttered after catching on, not knowing what to say. Jihoon just watched, amused, as Junhui talked a mile a minute, asking question after question. The shorter male explained that he had died in the apartment 13 years ago, and had just… became a ghost. He had stayed in the apartment the entire time, watching people come and go. Jihoon had decided that if he was going to be stuck here for all eternity (or so he thought, he really had no idea how this worked), he might as well mess with the people who lived here. 

“It’s the reason the rent is so damn cheap,” Jihoon explained, “I knock stuff over, move things, make things disappear. It usually freaks them out so much that they leave instantly. It’s really funny to see their shocked and scared expressions.” He chuckled at the thought, although Junhui looked at him disapprovingly, which made Jihoon defend himself, “Hey, I might as well have some fun if I’m here! Plus, no one before you has been able to see me.”

Humming, Junhui wondered aloud, “Why am I able to see you?” 

Shrugging, Jihoon didn’t look too bothered as he said, “I don’t know, but I doubt it matters. It just means I can’t scare you like I scared the others. But that’s fine I guess, now that I finally have someone I can actually talk to.” At that, Junhui smiled at him, happy to know that they could be friends. Junhui began to ask Jihoon about himself, before he had died. The younger (Junhui considered him younger than him as he died when he was 23, and Junhui was currently 24) told Junhui all about himself, how he had been a music student, written tons of songs and composed them all himself, and how he had dreamed of being a music producer. He reminisced of his friends and the things they had done together, as well as thought about his parents and the food his mom used to bring over for him. Junhui listened to his tales with gleaming eyes, excited to hear the stories, as well as fond of the way Jihoon’s eyes lit up as he recalled different memories. 

The two had quickly talked until the wee hours of the morning, only stopping when Junhui had yawned one too many times for Jihoon to ignore. The younger smiled at the boy, telling him gently, “You should go to bed soon. I know it’s the weekend, but you’ve been running around like crazy since you moved here. You need rest, Jun.” 

The taller man whined, “I don’t wanna go to bed yet. I wanna stay up and get to know you better! I made a new friend who’s a ghost! I wanna know everything about you.” He complained, making Jihoon laugh. The younger couldn’t help but think he was cute, wanting to befriend a ghost. Jihoon had always imagined that if someone was able to actually see him, they’d run out of the apartment and never look back; he never thought that the person would want to get to know him and even want to be friends. 

Jihoon tried to coax him to bed, “I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise. There’s nowhere for me to go, Junnie, you’re the only person I have to talk to. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know when you wake up, so go to bed for now, yeah?” The younger reached over, running his hand through Junhui’s still-damp hair.

Junhui closed his eyes at the feeling, humming. He weighed his options, before blurting out, “Wait, do you sleep? Do ghosts sleep?” 

Slightly startled, Jihoon’s hand halted in the Chinese boy’s hair, before he chuckled and resumed the action, answering, “I don’t know about all ghosts, but I do sometimes. I don’t need it, but it is a luxury I have. It lets me dream about my old life, which is nice.” This caused Junhui to look at him, a fond smile taking over his face. He thought about how lonely it must’ve been for Jihoon all these years by himself and how much he had probably missed his family and friends. 

Suddenly, another thought overcome Junhui, asking, “Where do you sleep then, if you don’t have a bed?” 

Jihoon looked at him, answering, “the couch”, as if it was the most obvious answer. The reply, however, did not satisfy Junhui, as he huffed, “You shouldn’t sleep on the couch! It’s not good for your back!” he said, ignoring Jihoon’s amused expression. 

“Jun, I’m a ghost, I have no bones to ache.” He laughed at the sheepish expression that took over Junhui’s face, endeared by his actions and concern. Jihoon had never met someone more interesting before; here Junhui was, meeting a ghost, and he was concerned over whether he slept and where. 

Junhui blushed, before huffing, “I still think you shouldn’t sleep on the couch.” 

Deciding to tease the older male, Jihoon asked, “What? Are you gonna offer to let me sleep with you, then?” The sudden question made Junhui’s blush darken, while he stuttered. The reaction caused Jihoon to laugh, amused by the other’s antics, while also satisfied with himself for flustering the handsome man. 

Pouting, Junhui decided two could play at this game, before declaring, “Fine! You can sleep with me then.” He could feel the corner of his mouth quirk at the taken aback expression on Jihoon’s face, happy to see that he caught him off-guard. The shorter man looked at Junhui with an unreadable expression, causing Junhui to squirm under his gaze. While he had been trying not to think about it, Jihoon was handsome. He had sharp eyes, a cat-like smile, and a sharp jawline. The thought of sleeping with him made Junhui embarrassed, to say the least. However, he didn’t want to rescind the invitation; he thought about how long it had been since Jihoon got any contact from anyone, and that alone made Junhui want to look after the younger man. 

Jihoon continued to stare at the handsome man in front of him, as if to gauge if he was serious or not. While he had been maintaining a teasing tone and relationship with Junhui, Jihoon couldn’t deny the attraction he felt towards him. The taller man was not only handsome, but incredibly sweet and caring, as well as playful and almost childlike at times. Despite him only talking to the boy for a few hours, he felt gravitated to him, wanting to stay with him. 

“I wasn’t joking, you know,” Junhui said suddenly, startling Jihoon out of his thoughts, “You can sleep with me from now on. I don’t mind at all.” The blushing man was staring at his hands, not wanting to see Jihoon’s reaction. 

Sighing, Jihoon quickly wanted to sort things out, telling Junhui plainly, “Jun, I’m not human anymore. I can’t do any of the things that normal people can do. I can touch you, which in all honesty is the most shocking thing to me, but not much else. I can’t eat, can’t go outside, I can’t be a normal friend to you, or anything more. I don’t want to attempt something that can’t happen.” 

Junhui looked up, face still a bit red, before replying, “I know you’re not human. I know nothing about this is normal, and that we could never be normal. We don’t have to… do anything. I just, I wanna take care of you. Make you feel comfortable. That’s all… Can’t we just be us when we’re together?” He mumbled out, not looking Jihoon in the eyes. He didn’t know what he was feeling, he didn’t want to think that he had a crush on a ghost. He just wanted to take care of Jihoon in a totally platonically way, Junhui tried to convince himself. Yeah, totally. 

The ghost boy just gazed at Junhui’s form, wondering how there was even a person who had any interest in him as a ghost. He genuinely couldn’t understand Junhui and his motivations; yet, he desperately wanted to figure the boy out.

“Okay, fine.” Jihoon said finally, making Junhui look at him with wide doe-eyes. Jihoon suddenly got up, grabbing Junhui’s wrist and dragging him to the boy’s bedroom. He pulled the man inside, before closing the door behind them and looking up at Junhui expectantly. Meanwhile, Junhui, flustered, began to stutter, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Jihoon gestured to the bed, motioning for him to get in.

Dazed, Junhui crawled into bed, laying down in his normal position, before he felt a dip in the mattress and someone wrapping their arms around his waist. While the skin (was it still considered skin if Jihoon was dead? Junhui debated asking but refrained at the last moment) was cool, Junhui’s own skin began to heat up at the contact. His heart began thumping loudly in his chest as he willed himself to calm down. 

Meanwhile, Jihoon began to snuggle into the taller man. It had been a long time since he had this type of intimacy with anyone, and he had missed it. He suddenly felt incredibly grateful that Junhui had noticed him, had noticed his loneliness and had tried to fill that void within him, despite barely knowing the guy. He felt warm on the inside thinking of the boy, of how shy and flustered he got, yet how brave and selfless he could be at times. Despite only knowing him for a bit of time, he had observed him for some time before revealing himself. In that time, he had noticed how hardworking Junhui was, as well as how selfless and kind hearted. He was incredibly giving and did his best to make others happy. Jihoon couldn’t help the wave of affection that came over him in that moment, and before he knew what he was doing, he pressed a quick kiss to the back of Junhui’s neck, muttering out a quiet “thank you Junhui, sleep well”, before pretending to be asleep, hoping Junhui wouldn’t turn and see his reddening cheeks.

Junhui, on the other hand, froze at the sudden affection, before slowly relaxing in Jihoon’s arms. As he did, he thought about the younger man and how contradictory he was: cold but warm, blunt but soft, harsh yet gentle. Jihoon was an enigma in all ways, and Junhui desperately wanted to unravel all his mysteries. He wanted to get to know him properly, and to see where it took him. Junhui didn’t believe that any relationship was a waste, especially if there were genuine feelings and a genuine connection. He refused to believe that their relationship could be a waste, just because it wasn’t destined to last.

‘Who knows,’ Junhui thought, amused, ‘maybe I’ll be a ghost too and we’ll be together for eternity.’ 

Junhui chuckled at the fated thought, slowly drifting into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> ghost boy jihoon and his lovely new friend ^-^ I didn't wanna make it too romantic cause ya know, he's a ghost who is fully aware of the fact he's a ghost and junhui is a boy  
I still think their friendship is cute though ^-^ and jihoon is just as annoying as a ghost as he is in real life lmao   
I'm really curious as to what you guys think of this type of fluff, I don't know if anyone would be interested in that from me since I feel like I'm known for writing angst ;-;  
so please leave any comments or criticisms you have below so I know if this is something you love or hate!! I like fluff, but I don't know if I'm as good at writing it as I am angst ;-;
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


End file.
